


congratulations

by ziathebee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Disney World, Light Angst, Modern AU, Multi, alex is the washingtons' adopted son, alex is trans, and p much me projecting how much i miss being at disneyworld onto hamilton, everyone in this fic is a filthy memer, except martha and george, group chats, laf is agender, tbh this fic is a trainwreck, they are sweethearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziathebee/pseuds/ziathebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fanfic absolutely no one asked for where all the Hamilton characters you know and love go to Disney World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. announcement

**Author's Note:**

> a.ham: alexander hamilton  
> a.burr: aaron burr  
> SON_OF_LIBERTY: hercules mulligan  
> thenarrator: eliza schuyler  
> madisinning: james madison  
> magentaguy: thomas jefferson  
> tortoise: john laurens  
> monsieur_laf: lafayette  
> Washingdad: george washington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love hamilton and disney, what can i say?

**a.ham:** GUYS HOLY SHIT

 **a.ham:** LISTEN UP

 **monsieur_laf:** mon chou, it is 11 pm

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** listen to your datemate alex

 **magentaguy:** YEAH ALEXANDER, LISTEN TO UR FUCKING DATEMATE

 **madisinning:** thomas seriously

 **magentaguy:** OH EXCUUUUUUSE ME

 **magentaguy:** I WANTED _SLEEP_

 **monsieur_laf:** shut ur mouth thomas

 **thenarrator:** maybe we should listen? he wont go to sleep otherwise

 **tortoise:** tbh knowing him he wont sleep at all

 **a.burr:** okay seriously you are all just encouraging this behavior by replying, you know that right?

 **a.ham:** SHUT UP, ALL OF U

 **a.ham:** ESPECIALLY U JEFFERSON

 **a.ham:** THIS IS ACTUALLY IMPORTANT, UNLESS U DONT CARE, BC I ASSURE U I WILL BE FINE NOT TELLING U THIS SUPER AWESOME NEWS

 **a.burr:** alexander stop using caps lock please

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** I EMBRACE THIS CHANGE

 **a.burr:** oh my gOD

**a.burr has left the chat**

**a.ham has invited a.burr to the chat**

**a.ham:** GET UR HOT ASS BACK HERE

 **magentaguy:** gags

 **tortoise:** thomas i will go downstairs and personally slap u in the face if u keep talking

 **madisinning:** already covered

 **monsieur_laf:** damn madison, back at it again with the badassery

**magentaguy has left the chat**

**a.ham:** I WOULD SAY GOOD RIDDANCE BUT HE'S ACTUALLY INVITED SO

**a.ham has invited magentaguy to the chat**

**tortoise:** wait invited to what

 **thenarrator:** what is happening alex

 **magentaguy:** F R E E M E

 **a.ham:** YKNOW WHAT FINE THOMAS BC I LITERALLY DON'T CARE

 **a.ham:** GO AHEAD AND FUCKING LEAVE AND _NOT_ GO TO DISNEY WORLD

 **tortoise:** wait wait wait wait whAT WHAT WHAT W H A T

 **monsieur_laf:** al ex A ND Er

 **madisinning:** AM I GOING TOO??

 **thenarrator:** ALEX NO WAY THERE IS N O WA y

 **a.burr:** i m d y IN G

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** ALEX ARE U JOKING PLEASE TELL ME U AREn'T JOKING I'M LITERALLY ABOUT TO SCREAM

 **a.burr:** actually i already heard u squealing upstairs herc so????

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** NOT RIGHT NOW AARON I AM LITERALLY FREAKING OUT

 **magentaguy:** why in the hell am i invited

 **a.ham:** BC OTHERWISE JAMES WOULD BE LONELY

 **madisinning:** <3

 **a.ham:** MY PARENTS PAID FOR EVERYONE IN THIS CHAT TO GO TO DISNEY WORLD IN 60 DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!

 **a.burr:** that is a lot of exclamation marks

 **thenarrator:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **monsieur_laf:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **a.burr:** my point remains

 **tortoise:** I LOVE U ALEX AND I LOVE UR PARENTS AND I LOVE THEIR MONEY

 **a.burr:** that makes a total of 3 people squealing right now: hercules, laf, and john

 **a.burr:** ALSO you all need to shut up because i need sleep

 **magentaguy:** aaron how can u be salty about d ID NEY

 **a.burr:** didney ?

 **magentaguy:** oh f UCK

 **madisinning:** didney

 **thenarrator:** didney

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** didney

 **tortoise:** didney

 **a.ham:** didney

 **monsieur_laf:** didney

 **a.ham:** awww u all bounce back into the chat just to make fun of jefferson

 **a.ham:** im so proud

 **a.ham:** i  <3 u guys!!!

 **monsieur_laf:** <3 <3 <3

 **thenarrator:** <3 <3 <3

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** <3 <3 <3

 **tortoise:** <3 <3 <3

 **a.burr:** let me s l e e p 

**a.ham:** love u too aaron

 **magentaguy:** G A G S

 **tortoise:** I STG THOMAS

**magentaguy has left the chat**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tjeffs is salty as per usual


	2. tsum tsums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a certain congress dad is joining the chat today c:
> 
> Washingdad: george washington

**thenarrator:** what clothes should i bring ??

 **thenarrator:** alex how long are we going to be at disney

 **a.ham:** 7 nights, 6 days

 **thenarrator:** thanks babe !!  <3

 **a.ham:** <3

 **madisinning:** thomas says 'gag'

 **a.burr:** where is jefferson? also, eliza, my dear, you are aware we are leaving in 57 days, correct?

 **monsieur_laf:** rabat-joie

 **thenarrator:** thank u laf (:

 **madisinning:** he's also trying to figure out what outfits he's gonna bring

 **a.ham:** why do u even care where jefferson is, aaron

 **a.burr:** because he is my friend ??

 **a.ham:** ur dead to me

 **tortoise:** alex u say tht 15 times a week

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** guys ????????

 **tortoise:** whats up babe

 **monsieur_laf:** omfg this is amazing

 **thenarrator:** ?

 **a.ham:** ^^^

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** GUYS LOOK UP TSUM TSUMS I AM D E ad

 **a.burr:** oh

 **thenarrator:** I !! WANT !! THE !! ALICE !! ONES !!

 **a.burr:** gimmE THE POOH ONES

 **madisinning:** THESE ARE SO STUPID I WANT 10,000

 **magentaguy:** YOU'D BETTER SHARE SOME JEMMY

 **madisinning:** i will  <3

 **magentaguy:** <3

 **monsieur_laf:** as a certain douchebag once said,

 **monsieur_laf:** gag

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** drag him babe

 **a.ham:** they grow up so fast :')

 **thenarrator:** laf is taking NO shit today

 **monsieur_laf:** ;)

 **tortoise:** anyways alEX WE NEED TO MAKE A CASTLE OF THESE THINGS I LOVE THEM

 **a.ham:** i agree

 **tortoise:** ALL IN FAVOR OF TSUM TSUM CASTLE SAY AYE

 **a.ham:** AYE

 **madisinning:** AYE

 **a.burr:** AYE

 **thenarrator:** AYE

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** AYE

 **monsieur_laf:** AYE

**tortoise has invited Washingdad to the chat**

**a.ham:** hi dad

 **Washingdad:** Hello son. What's happening on Friendship Island now?

 **tortoise:** washingdad buy us tsum tsums

 **Washingdad:** Tsum tsums?

 **a.ham:** LOOKATTHEM.png

 **Washingdad:** Oh. Sure, why not?

 **thenarrator:** buy us a lot of them, please? we want to build a castle out of them.

 **Washingdad:** Sure. I'll order some.

 **a.ham:** thanks dad!!

 **a.burr:** thank you sir.

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** thanks washingdad !!!!

 **thenarrator:** <3

 **tortoise:** thank u!

 **monsieur_laf:** thanks!

 **madisinning:** thank you washington (:

 **Washingdad:** You are all very welcome. Talk to you later. Alex you'd better come eat lunch with us.

**Washingdad has left the chat**

**a.ham:** ...

 **a.ham:** um

 **a.ham:** im sure its fine

 **thenarrator:** alex, eat lunch with your family

 **tortoise:** alex, EAT LUNCH

 **a.ham:** but guuuuuuuys

 **a.burr:** alexander, eat

 **a.ham:** grumble grumble

**a.ham has left the chat**

**magentaguy:** THE EVIL HAS BEEN DEFEATED

**monsieur_laf has kicked magentaguy from the chat**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> savage
> 
> also seriously look up tsum tsums, i love them


	3. magic bands

**a.ham invited magentaguy to the chat**

**a.ham:** what color magic bands do u guys want

 **a.burr:** what colors are there?

 **a.ham:** pink, red, blue, orange, yellow, grey, green, and purple

 **madisinning:** wait but isnt that only 8? what about george and martha?

 **a.ham:** george and i are getting special ones

 **tortoise:** wait why do u get a special magic band ????

 **a.ham:** u all know why

 **magentaguy:** BC ALEXANDER IS A SUCKUP

**a.ham has invited Washingdad to the chat**

**a.ham:** thomas isnt getting a magic band, just to let u know

 **Washingdad:** What did he do now?

 **monsieur_laf:** just the usual, washingdad

 **Washingdad:** Ah, so he's being a pain in the ass?

 **magentaguy:** I HATE ALL OF U

 **madisinning:** :(

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** alex says the feelings are mutual. he's currently dying laughing

 **magentaguy:** I HOPE HE DOES DIE

 **thenarrator:** THOMAS JEFFERSON, I WILL BREAK YOU

 **tortoise:** damn mom, back at it again with that full name and the death threats

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** i thought i was mom :(

 **tortoise:** herc ur obv dad

 **monsieur_laf:** d a d d y

**magentaguy has left the chat**

**Washingdad has invited magentaguy to the chat**

**Washingad:** What color do you want, Thomas?

 **a.ham:** dad!?

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** wtf washingdad?

 **magentaguy:** YES! purple, please

 **Washingdad:** Grey it is. Thanks for your input.

**Washingdad has left the chat**

**thenarrator:** #SAVAGE

 **thenarrator:** also i would like blue  <3

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** i'll take purple

 **monsieur_laf:** yellow

 **a.burr:** red please

 **tortoise:** green, obv

 **madisinning:** i'll take orange

 **magentaguy:** i hate all of u

 **a.ham:** okay so martha's getting pink. thanks guys! fuck u thomas

 **magentaguy:** the feelings are mutual

 **a.ham:** oh so u want to fuck urself

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** SLUT

 **thenarrator:** mom and dad are kinkshaming you

 **a.burr:** narcissist

**magentaguy has left the chat**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> washingdad isnt gonna deal with thomas's shit


	4. mourning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the time before u go to disney is like going through the five stages of grief tbh

**tortoise:** why do we have to leave in _50 DAYS_????

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** theres a tsum tsum phone game

 **tortoise:** W H AT ? this is what i LIV E f OR

 **a.ham:** guys im lonely, come to my apartment pls

 **a.burr:** i'm already at your apartment, alex. i'm literally your roommate

 **a.ham:** i want my sweet mom cuddles

 **thenarrator:** <3 im on my way

 **a.ham:** <3

 **monsieur_laf:** hey now i feel left out

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** hey, laf we can walk over to their apartment together???

 **monsieur_laf:** yay  <3

 **tortoise:** I LEAVE TO PLAY TSUM TSUM LINE FOR 5 MINUTES

 **thenarrator:** john, u can come with us honey (:

 **tortoise:** <3 <3 <3

 **a.burr:** you guys AREN'T coming in, i'm trying to study

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** what would u say to watching hsm??

 **a.burr:** camp rock

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** lemonade mouth, last offer

 **a.burr:** fine

 **magentaguy:** wow did u guys forget me and james are here???

 **a.ham:** ha, i WISH

 **magentaguy:** fuck you

**a.ham has kicked magentaguy from the chat**


	5. fastpasses

**a.burr:** how the fuck did watching lemonade mouth turn into watching hsm, hercules, and sleeping beauty while drinking vodka?

 **a.ham:** idk

 **magentaguy:** actually i know exactly why

 **a.ham:** we dont care thomas

 **magentaguy:** aww hes ashamed

 **a.ham:** w e d o n t c a r e t h o m a s

 **thenarrator:** wait why would he be ashamed???

 **monsieur_laf:** leave him alone, thomas

 **tortoise:** if anyone should be ashamed of himself its u, thomas bc i mean ??

 **tortoise:** ur u?

**madisinning has kicked magentaguy from the chat**

**madisinning:** so, instead of making alex feel bad about himself, what park are we going to first?

 **a.burr:** thanks james

 **madisinning:** no problem, my boyfriend is a dick and i know that

 **madisinning:** his statement was uncalled for

 **a.ham:** <3

 **madisinning:** <3

 **a.ham:** no but seriously of course we're going to magic kingdom first. that's the best one

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** these decisions are up to u guys bc i know jackshit about disney world

 **thenarrator:** wait herc u have never been to disney world?

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** or a disney park for that matter

 **a.ham:** oh sweet, u get one of those nice 'first visit' pins

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** ooh !!

 **a.burr:** anyways, won't mk be crowded?

 **monsieur_laf:** its going to be crowded non matter when we go, mon amour

 **a.burr:** true

 **a.ham:** does anyone else have objections for going to mk first day?

 **tortoise:** nope

 **a.ham:** okay nice

 **a.ham:** what about fastpasses?

 **a.ham:** we already grabbed one for wednesday at mk for 7 dwarfs mine train

 **thenarrator:** oh sweet! that one always has an at least 1 hour line

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** holy shit rlly? i dont want to wait in giant lines, holy shit

 **monsieur_laf:** honestly, amoureux, long lines are a part of disney

 **tortoise:** yeahhh u gotta learn to live with them, tbh. bc u arent gettin out of them

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** damn

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** why is that particular line so long?

 **a.burr:** it's a really new ride

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** oh

 **a.burr:** i've heard it's fun though. haven't been on it yet

 **a.ham:** i havent either but i looks good, so hey, we'll find out when we get there

 **a.ham:** i told dad we're going to mk on monday and he said he'd look through the fastpasses for that day

 **a.ham:** he wants to be added to the chat, gimme a sec

**a.ham has invited Washingdad to the chat**

**Washingdad:** Open fastpasses: splash mountain at 10:20 am, space mountain at 4:05 pm, peter pan at 2:30 pm, big thunder at 3:50 pm, pooh at 1:00 pm, meet anna and elsa at 6:00 pm, meet rapunzel and cinderella at 5:00 pm, philharmagic at 8:10 pm.

 **Washingdad:** We can only have three per day.

 **thenarrator:** ooh can we get the splash mountain one? that is p much my favorite ride

 **Washingdad:** Sure, Liza. Got that one.

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** i dont know what any of these are except the princesses sooooo

 **a.burr:** herc do you want to meet the princesses?

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** YES

 **Washingdad:** I got the Anna and Elsa one.

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** noice

 **a.ham:** maybe we should get the big thunder or space mountain one? the mountain lines are always p long?

 **tortoise:** i prefer space over big thunder so????

 **Washingdad:** I got the Space Mountain one too. Thank you all for your input. And hey, would it be okay if Thomas chose some fastpasses for another day we go to MK?

 **Washingdad:** I know he's a pain but Martha and I do love him.

 **madisinning:** i mean of course its okay with me

 **thenarrator:** sure!

 **tortoise:** the only one that is going to complain about this is alex so??

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** oh shit he's typing

 **a.burr:** wait for it

 **a.burr:** wait for it

**a.ham has invited magentaguy to the chat**

**monsieur_laf:** oh shit

 **tortoise:** wait wtf

 **a.ham:** we're going to mk on day 1, ask washington about the fastpasses we've assigned. you get to choose fastpasses for another day we go to mk

 **magentaguy:** um thanks i guess

 **a.ham:** you're welcome

 **a.burr:** well that was anticlimactic

 **tortoise:** and surprisingly mature for alex

 **a.ham:** oh right

 **a.ham:** fuck u thomas

 **magentaguy:** fuck u too

 **Washingdad:** Alexander, language!

 **magentaguy:** yeah alexander, language!!

**a.ham has kicked magentaguy from the chat**


	6. tsum tsum castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated in two days. tbh i opened up the add chapter tab yesterday intending to type something up but i actually just proceeded to procrastinate lmao. but anyway, here it is!! thanks for the comments and kudos!

**a.ham:** guys the tsum tsums have arrived

**a.ham:** they're at aaron and i's apartment

**a.burr:** alexander no don't do this to me

**a.ham:** come over and we'll make the tsum tsum castle!!

**a.burr:** i hate you

**a.burr has left the chat**

**SON_OF_LIBERTY:** im driving laf and eliza over going by the assumption john doesnt need a ride bc he lives a floor down from you??

**tortoise:** im heading up now  <3

**thenarrator:** woah did aaron storm out? is he okay?

**a.ham:** he'll be fine. he just got mad at me bc he's writing a paper or something for law school. he does this a lot. he'll come back into the apartment in about 10 minutes and join us

**a.ham:** but for nOW WE'LL HAVE TO BUILD THE CASTLE OURSELVES

**SON_OF_LIBERTY:** YES

**monsieur_laf:** hey didn't madison get some too?

**a.ham:** his are in the box in the corner of the living room

**monsieur_laf:** oh okay

**a.ham:** one sec lemme go drop it off. i left the door unlocked for u guys  <3

**thenarrator:** <3

**tortoise:** <3

**SON_OF_LIBERTY:** <3

**monsieur_laf:** <3

**a.ham:** we do that literally EVERY time

**thenarrator:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**thenarrator:** we're just too cute  <3

**SON_OF_LIBERTY:** i need to stop texting u guys when im driving but seriously this needs to stop

**tortoise:** <3 <3 <3 <3

**thenarrator:** <3 <3 <3 <3

**monsieur_laf:** im sorry herc + alex

**monsieur_laf:** <3 <3 <3 <3

**a.ham has left the chat**

**SON_OF_LIBERTY has left the chat**

**tortoise:** im in their apartment

**tortoise:** waiting

**thenarrator:** we're here. see u guys in a sec

**thenarrator has left the chat**

**monsieur_laf has left the chat**

**tortoise:** jfc why does alex have 3 orders of chicken alfredo in his fridge wtf


	7. dun dun dUN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit gets sorta serious in this chapter
> 
> ooooooooops?

**tortoise added a.ham to the chat**

**tortoise:** did u go on a date without us?

 **a.ham:** what?

 **tortoise:** u went on a date with aaron, didn't u?

 **tortoise:** olive garden, im guessing?

 **a.ham:** i did. problem?

 **tortoise:** u didnt tell any of us???

 **a.ham:** actually i did on disney movie date night

 **tortoise:** while we were all drinking vodka?

 **tortoise:** wait

 **tortoise:** burr didn't drink that night bc he's our designated driver

 **tortoise:** u knew, didnt u?

 **a.ham:** stop interrogating me, john. also, dont call aaron 'burr,' he's ur boyfriend too

 **tortoise:** then why wasnt i taken on u and aaron's date?

 **a.ham:** we all agreed that it was fine if we went on private dates, john

 **a.ham:** stop acting so weird about this. we did nothing wrong

 **tortoise:** why did u tell thomas?

 **a.ham:** oh my god john STOP

 **tortoise:** just answer me, alexander

 **a.ham:** im done talking about this, john

 **tortoise:** well im not

 **a.ham:** WE DID NOTHING WRONG, JOHN

 **a.ham:** S T O P

**a.ham has left the chat**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah um
> 
> sorry?


	8. aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things get better INSTANTLY

**tortoise invited SON_OF_LIBERTY, thenarrator, and monsieur_laf to the chat**

**thenarrator:** hi john, where's aaron and alex?

 **tortoise:** they stayed back at their apartment when we left to watch deadpool

**monsieur_laf:** no, we mean why u didnt invite them to the chat, tortue bébé? 

**SON_OF_LIBERTY:** god, that nickname is so weird 

**monsieur_laf:** sans importance 

**thenarrator:** ANYWAYS 

**thenarrator:** my question remains unanswered

**tortoise:** they didnt want to be invited 

**monsieur_laf:** thats weird 

**monsieur_laf:** did they say why? 

**tortoise:** no, not really 

**SON_OF_LIBERTY:** okay john, ur being really weird 

**thenarrator:** yeah, tell us what's going on john 

**tortoise has left the chat**

**thenarrator has invited tortoise to the chat**

**monsieur_laf:** babe tell us what is happening 

**tortoise:** okay, okay, fine 

**tortoise:** burr and alex went on a date and didnt tell us and got us to drink vodka to keep it a secret 

**tortoise:** AND he told jefferson, of ALL PEOPLE

**SON_OF_LIBERTY:** i was the one that suggested we drink vodka, bc i found it in their mini fridge so it wasnt like they were trying to hide it 

**thenarrator:** i dont understand the thomas part but its their business and i dont understand why u care this much 

**tortoise:** bc they didnt tell us???? 

**monsieur_laf:** maybe bc they knew how u would react?? 

**SON_OF_LIBERTY:** we're all happy for them 

**thenarrator:** ur the only one acting out about this 

**tortoise:** ugh 

**tortoise has left the chat**

**thenarrator invited a.ham and a.burr to the chat**

**a.ham:** hi 

**monsieur_laf:** hi petit lion 

**a.burr:** let me guess 

**a.burr:** john ranted about our date and then left the chat? 

**thenarrator:** 100% correct 

**a.ham:** ugh 

**a.ham:** i dont understand why he looked in our fridge in the first place 

**SON_OF_LIBERTY:** idk 

**a.burr:** did he leave ur apartment, herc and laf? 

**monsieur_laf:** yup 

**a.burr:** i dont know if i feel bad for him or not 

**a.ham:** dont sympathize for him 

**a.ham:** hes the one being stupid

**a.ham:** we did nothing wrong 

**thenarrator:** :) 

**a.ham:** <3 

**a.ham:** hey aaron wanna go to herc and laf's place and watch movies? 

**a.burr:** yes please im so sick of thinking about this 

**SON_OF_LIBERTY:** ur always welcome  <3 

**a.burr:** <3 

**a.ham:** <3 

**monsieur_laf:** <3 

**SON_OF_LIBERTY:** <3 

**a.ham:** every time 


	9. cuties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooray for hamburr

**a.ham has private messaged a.burr**

**a.ham:** so hey are u okay with all of this

 **a.burr:** of course i am

 **a.burr:** it's not our fault john is acting weird, you convinced me of that

 **a.ham:** phew, okay

 **a.ham:** i just missed talking to u

 **a.ham:** ur usually out studying and writing papers and stuff

 **a.burr:** yeah i know, i'm sorry

 **a.ham:** hey dont apologize, i understand that ur busy

 **a.burr:** <3

 **a.ham:** <3

 **a.ham:** but seriously i do miss spending time alone with u

 **a.ham:** we should watch disney ride videos and get pumped

 **a.burr:** sounds perfect alex

 **a.ham:** haHA

 **a.ham:** U CALLED ME ALEX

 **a.burr:** i swear to god alexander

 **a.ham:** love u

 **a.burr:** ...

 **a.burr:** love you too

**a.ham ended the private message**

**a.burr has left the chat**

**thenarrator:** hi guys, whatcha talking about

 **a.ham:** we're gonna go watch disney videos on youtube

 **thenarrator:** nice

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** have fun!

 **monsieur_laf:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **a.ham:** ur killing me laf

 **monsieur_laf:** love u mon chou

 **a.ham:** love u too

 **SON_OF_LIBERTY:** <3

 **thenarrator:** <3

 **a.ham:** <3

 **a.ham:** talk to u guys later

**a.ham has left the chat**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always watch disney ride videos, even when im not going to disney, and no one else understands


End file.
